Harkyn's Castle (NES)
(This page is in reference to The Bard's Tale (NES)) Back to the Temple of Tarjan! Harkyn's Castle, forgotten by time, is now merely known as The Castle by the inhabitants of Skara Brae. There is a Blue Dragon before the entrance of the Castle. He sees you and says: " Little adventurers, do you want to come into the castle? ''" '''Enter: '(Without the Crystal Eye) " I can't let you pass yet, because you wouldn't be able to get out alive. " Enter: (With the Crystal Eye) " You have the Crystal Eye, go forward! Overcome your fear! " Leave: " ''The Castle is filled with darkness and fear. Those who enter never return...'' " Castle 1 " The castle, ruined and fallen into decay, is only a shadow of its former glory. " The party enters the Castle, ready for the grueling task ahead of them. An old throne sits ahead of the Great Hall, and upon closer investigation, it seems like no ordinary throne. A member of the party sits on the unusual throne, and a voice echoes across the room: " You do not belong here! " The adventurers become alert, unaware that there are more than just unintelligable creatures and fighters lurking about. Of the 4 doors in the Great Hall, voices are heard coming from the southeast corridor. Following the voices, they reach a small room, filled with sentinels. The leader of the soldiers spot the party and yells " Who are you! " These once respected men wildly attack the party, as if possessed by Mangar himself. As they fall, one by one, the leader drops his white mantle upon defeat. A member of the party retrieves the odd mantle, thinking that the throne may react differently to the royal cloak. The party approaches the throne yet again. Luckily, the Throne responds to the mantle, and slides back to reveal a secret passage. They continue on to a narrow corridor where they find the stairs to the second floor. Monsters: *Wolf *Ghost *Werewolf *Dark Hunter *Dark Fighter *Berserker *Ogre Key Battles: 3 rows of 5 Beserkers guard the White Mantle, making it another one of the few pre determined multi-row battles. They have no magic spells, but make up for it in physical damage and dexterity. with good songs and offensive spells to reduce their defense, accuracy, and HP, they should fall fast. Keep in mind, this is merely a sample of what lies ahead. Castle 2 The second floor contains two endless hallways, one at 5E leading infinintly north/south, and the other at 10N leading infinitly east/west. Monsters: *Dark Fighter *Berserker *Lesser Demon *Eye Spy *Brass Dragon *'Grey Dragon' Key Battles: A Sub-Boss in it's own right, The Grey Dragon before the Crystal Fighter is an inevitable battle. With 350 HP, the Grey Dragon has the second most HP of any creature in The Castle. Although the Dragon can do amazing damage, he provides a considerable amount of Experience, not to mention access to the Crystal Fighter himself. Castle 3 Category:Dungeons & Towers Category:Tales of the Unknown